Kyuketsuki
by Murasaki Tachibana
Summary: Sin importar ser de diferentes clanes, sin importar que el fuera un humano y el un "Mounstro", harían hasta lo imposible para estar juntos [Mitello (MichelangeloxDonatello)] [Yaoi/Mpreg & Lemon leve]


**Buenos días/Tardes/Noches :D**

 **Seguro me conocerán por mi fanfic de 'Amor Color Morado' qué aun no actualizo x'D.**

 **Y lo continuaré, pero antes… quise escribir esto por que de repente salió de mi cabeza X'D.**

 **Es así como un pequeño One-Shot Mitello por el Halloween que fue... hace días e_é**

 **Sí, si, lo termino hasta ahora por que anduve ocupada Xd.**

 **Pero bueno, por fin lo termine y ahora seremos espero que disfruten de esto nwn**

 **Si, One-shot significa UN SOLO capítulo.**

 **Así que no pidan más x'D.**

 **Les dejaré estas pequeñas** **ADVERTENCIAS** **antes de leer.**

 **-Contenido SEXUAL.**

 **-Contenido con MPREG (Embarazo Masculino).**

 **-Muerte a algunos personajes.**

 **-Es un AU (Universo Alterno) así que puede haber algunos cambios de personalidad en los personajes (Principalmente en Michelangelo).**

 **-Las letras que estén en** _ **"Cursivas"**_ **son como pequeños "FlashBacks" para que no se confundan** **.**

 **-Perdón por los fallos ortográficos y mala redacción :C.**

 **-La pareja es MikeyxDonnie, y un poco de PetexRockwell (Sólo por mención).**

 **Y eso sería todo.**

 **Disfruten nwn/**

 _*~Kyuketsuki~*_

Él aún tenía en mente que solo era un simple juego.

Un juego en el que no dañaba a nadie, ¿o sí?.

No dañaba, más él sabía que traicionaba.

¿A quien engañaba?, era peor de lo que creía.

Traicionaba quienes eran como el, quienes él consideraba su familia, amigos, compañeros.

Traicionaba a todos.

Pero no a el.

Era quien lo acompañaba cometer tan más grande error.

Estaban juntos en esto, el lo creía, y estaba seguro que él también lo cree.

¿Valdría la pena cometer este pecado?.

¿Valdría la pena en permanecer a lado de un mounstro chupa-sangre?.

¿De un… _Vampiro_?.

…..

Las afueras del pueblo, se encontraba caminando hacia el bosque un joven de cabellos castaños, con anteojos y atravesados del cristal se podían ver sus ojos marrones, vestía una vestimenta del tipo uniforme.

Casi llegando al río del lugar, éste apresuraba el paso. Miraba los árboles casi húmedos, el ambiente templado, y el cielo nublado, y era por eso el por qué decidió salir, pues al ser un día soleado, acostumbraban salir amigos o pasar el tiempo en las afueras del pueblo.

Sin embargo, en tiempos como los de ahora, aprovechaba el tiempo que tenía para ir a los bosques para ver a 'alguien'.

Al final de su caminata, solamente se sentó en una piedra grande mientras miraba el río al esperar, mirando su propio reflejo y el de los árboles que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

En esos momentos, se encontraba en un ambiente demasiado tranquilo, solo se oía lo que era el movimiento de las hojas que hacían gracias al aire que comenzaba a intensar.

Sin embargo, eso no duro ni tantito, pues al momento de que este quería tomar una piedra pequeña para aventarla al río…

Sintió un rápido movimiento por detrás.

-… Llegó –Sentenció mientras lentamente se levantaba de aquella piedra y mantenía su mirada al tanto, mientras una mano posaba en un lado de su cintura en la que rozaba la espada que llevaba acompañada.

Miro a sus alrededores, sintiendo la rapidez que pasaba por los árboles, miraba aquellos movimientos que se mostraban, la obscura figura que pasaba en donde mismo.

Solamente suspiro y con un ligero movimiento sacó su espada, y con dos pasos atrás, al dar el paso último, dirigió el filo del arma hacia el aire, dando perfectamente impedimiento a que la obscura figura siguiera con sus movimientos- Ya te atrapé.

¿Qué era lo que tanta rapidez movía con el paso del viento?.

El castaño quito la espada de donde había apuntado, directamente en el cuerpo del…

-Oh cielos, por un momento pensé que me matarías –Burlo el otro.

¿Quién era precisamente lo que se mostraba?

Otro ser humano, ¿O quizá no?.

Aquella otra figura de cuerpo, con unos cabellos rubios, un chico con pecas en sus mejillas, unos afilados ojos color celeste, al igual que sus dientes, y de no ser por sus cabellos que estaban un poco desordenados, podrían mostrarse sus oídos puntiagudos.

Sí, se trataba de un vampiro.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Alzo una ceja el castaño con media sonrisa- Pensé que me conocías.

-Pensé que TÚ me conocías –Dijo el rubio- D, ya hablamos de esto.

-Lo vuelvo a decir…. –Se acercó al oji-celeste- Pensé que me conocías.

-Pero… -En eso, miro al castaño alejarse, cruzando el río, saltando de roca en roca, y al momento de casi llegar al otro lado-… ¡Oh!, ¡Sabías que lo del principio lo dije de broma! –Eso hizo que el castaño se pusiera frustrado por la ingenuidad del otro.

-¡¿ERES O TE HACES…?! –Pero al momento de voltear a ver al rubio, el de anteojos piso mal, causando que casi resbalara y cayera al río, sin embargo, el rubio velozmente fue hacia donde el castaño, alcanzando a cargarlo al muy estilo princesa, dando al otro lado.

-Donnie Donnie Donnie –El de pecas negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que por aquí no son lugares para jugar?

El castaño se puso rojo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de enojo.

-¡C-Cállate! ¡Y Bájame ahora! –Pidió… Mejor dicho, ordenó el de anteojos enojado.

-Te bajaré… -Se acercó peligrosamente al oji-marrón- Sí me das uno.

-¿D-Darte un qué…? –Fue callado por un beso de parte del rubio.

Al separarse, el chico vampiro no evito soltar una suave sonrisa.

-Oye, te vez tierno cuando sonrojas –Admitió.

-¡I-Idiota! –Contestó el castaño, pataleando más- ¡Q-Que me bajes, te digo!

El rubio le sonrió por última vez antes de bajarlo.

-¿Estás molesto?

El castaño solamente le dio la espalda- No.

-Por favor Don –Suspiro el rubio mientras daba una ceja alzada, y en eso, improvisadamente tomo una flor de por ahí, Rápidamente dando enfrente al castaño mientras le alzó la flor- Volveré a repetir mi pregunta, ¿Estás molesto?

El joven humano no pudo evitar sentir aquel cosquilleo que lo hacía sentir el rubio cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que siempre hacían uno de los dos conectarse mutuamente, ese cosquilleo que era indicación de sus sentimientos hacia ese vampiro.

-… -Este suspiro, tomo la flor, al mismo tiempo que beso con dulzura los labios del colmilludo- No, no lo estoy.

El rubio dio una pequeña sonrisa, antes de tomar de la cintura al de anteojos, mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Ambos hicieron de su tarde algo inolvidable, pues del poco tiempo que ambos tenían juntos, siempre lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Pero… ¿Cómo fue que todo esto sucedió?

¿Cómo fue que aquel romance surgió así de la nada?.

Encima, sus respectivos orígenes son contrarios, pues un vampiro con un humano era mal visto en los tiempos que viven.

Aunque ellos han llevado demasiado lejos, y no muestran ningún arrepentimiento.

Pero, ¿Saldrá bien todo esto?.

…

 _-¿Por qué no me mataste?, ¿quién rayos eres? –Pregunto con molestia el joven castaño, mirando con confusión al otro ser que estaba enfrente suyo._

 _¿Cómo fue que llego así?_

 _Los aldeanos se habían alertado, sabiendo que un vampiro se encontraba cerca de las zonas no aptas, haciendo que el ejército de caza-vampiros haya entrado en acción para buscar aquel vampiro y asesinarlo._

 _Para desgracia… o suerte, El joven Donatello Hamato de 19 años, había encontrado a aquel vampiro._

 _Sin embargo, ahora este lo tenía en sus manos, pero extrañamente no estaba siendo torturado por el mismo._

 _-Eres un chico bastante interesante –Se acercó a este, quedando solo a centímetros de el- Me llamo Michelangelo, y solamente vine a entretenerme un poco, buscar diversión por ahí~_

 _-Pero no puedes estar aquí, están prohibidos los vampiros estar en estos lugares –Sin quitar su seriedad en su rostro- ¿Al menos sabes quién soy?_

 _-Un chico que desperdicia su vida incluyéndose en este tipo de juegos~ -Saltó hasta un árbol de fruto para agarrar una manzana y morderla._

 _-¿En serio crees que esto es un juego? –Gruño un poco, sacando su espada- ¿Cómo diantres tomas esta situación a la ligera?, ¿Sabes que te puedo asesinar, no?_

 _El vampiro de cabellos rubios solamente siguió mordiendo su manzana, al mismo tiempo que empezó a mirar con una ceja alzada al humano de anteojos._

 _-Me prometí no dejar ningún vampiro vivo, y no serás excepción –Contesto el humano mientras apuntaba su espada hacia arriba en el rubio._

 _Michelangelo solamente suspiro pesadamente, terminando su manzana y así, bajar hacia el humano, manteniendo aún distancia en el._

 _-¿Por qué odias a los vampiros?, ¿Te hicimos algo que no querías? –Pregunto inocentemente, haciendo enojar un poco al humano- Sí así fue, pido personalmente una discul…_

 _-¡CÁLLATE YA! –Corrió hacia el otro, alzando su espada para atacarlo, sin embargo, el rubio logró esquivar aquel ataque del humano- ¿P-Pero que…?_

 _-Mala puntería –Sin notar que el de pecas ahora se encontraba detrás suyo, hizo un movimiento con sus manos, pudiendo arrebatarle la espada y mandarla lejos._

 _Donatello quedo estático, mirando que su espada no la tenía, y al momento de sentir la afilada mirada de aquel vampiro, pensó que le venía lo peor._

 _Solamente cayó al suelo, mirando al pecoso con sumo nervios._

 _Esperaba lo peor, esperaba ser asesinado de una vez._

 _Su mirada fue hacia abajo, apretando puños mientras cerraba los ojos, indicación que no haría nada al respecto, o eso pensaba el rubio que fue que le hizo entender._

 _-¿En serio?, ¿Tan fácil te vas a rendir? –Dijo este sin quitar su mirada del humano._

 _El castaño abrió los ojos de sorpresa, tanto que levanto la mirada hacia el otro- ¿N-No piensas matarme?_

 _-Te dije el propósito del porque estoy aquí –Se puso a la altura del castaño- Además, no me gusta asesinar a quienes no me han hecho nada._

 _Ante esas palabras, Donatello le miro con sorpresa, y con duda, pues siendo el uno de los mounstros que son enemigos mortales, seguía sin comprender el por qué él no le a hecho nada._

 _-Escucha humano –Lo miro ahora con tanta seriedad- No sé el por qué estás unido a estas tonterías, y realmente quiero comprender, pero… Tengo cerebro de cacahuate, así que… -Rio con burla- Sin embargo, no se me hace justo que odies a TODOS los vampiros sin antes conocer a algunos… -Haciéndose referente a el, Don solo se quedó callado._

 _Su deber era eso, asesinar vampiros para evitar que estos invadan la humanidad, que conquisten al mundo, eso no podía permitirlo._

 _Pero… Aquel vampiro de ojos celestes era diferente, y a diferente no solo se refería que este tenía una apariencia distinta a lo de los otros vampiros, era diferente a como este mostraba conocerse ahora._

 _Y Por único que sea, no impedía que fuera un vampiro, siendo diferente, pero aun así, debía matarlo._

 _Pero…_

 _El ya no quería, no podía._

 _No podía cuando este también podía matarlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, solo por que no quiso._

 _¿También debía hacer lo mismo?._

… _..._

-Creo que el clima seguirá así de nublado y lluvioso –Comento un hombre de anteojos, cabellos castaños, y unos ojos almendra, mientras escribía en un pedazo de papel, y a su lado se encontraba el joven Hamato que solo tenía la mirada perdida, y a lo que decía el otro, solamente asentía sin tanta importancia.

Cosa que se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaba el joven cuando miro que no le contestaba otra cosa.

-Oye, mocoso –Llamo con voz alzada, y ante eso el castaño reaccionó- ¿Sabes que me andas ignorando?

-Oh, lo siento Dr. Rockwell –Se Disculpó- Es solo que… me da pendiente algo.

-¿Qué cosa si se puede saber?

-Pues, usted sabe que casi se acerca la batalla contra los vampiros y pues… No se como me vaya a ir, tal vez… tal vez y es probable a que muera.

-Tal vez –Comento el mayor, dándole más nervios al oji-marrón- Escucha, si le pones mucho empeño, podrás hacerlo, solamente no quites la mirada en tu oponente, son veloces, pero con tu espada y el encantamiento podremos lograrlo –Terminó animando, sacándole solo un suspiro al menor.

 _-"Pero… ¿Qué hacer si mi oponente es Mikey?"_ –Pensó con temor, realmente no quería hacerle daño a aquel rubio que ahora era alguien para el.

-Oye, apropósito –Miro al menor- ¿Has sabido sobre ese "Misterioso" Vampiro de ojos azules? –Pregunto el Doctor, haciendo que el de anteojos sobresaltara.

-¿O-Ojos azules?, ¿Y Por qué me pregunta a mi?

-¿Qué no sabes? –Obtuvo como respuesta un rostro de confusión del menor- Ah, hace días un vampiro estaba en las montañas, y uno de los nuestros iba a ser mordido, sin embargo, llegaron a tiempo y fue evitado, aunque extrañamente, el vampiro no hizo nada, solamente huyó –Termino aclarando- Pero habían dicho que ese vampiro tenía ojos azules, y pues tú sabes que los vampiros no tienen ojos de otro color más que rojos, ¿Extraño, no?

- _"E-Extraño…"_ –Donatello solamente abrió los ojos con asombro, bajando la mirada y tratando de analizar lo que acaban de decirle.

….

 _-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –El castaño de anteojos estaba a lado del joven rubio vampiro, mientras se encontraban recostados en el pasto, observando los rayos del sol en las nubes._

 _-Claro D, ¿De que se trata? –Pregunto el rubio sin despegar su vista del cielo._

 _-… -Este solo suspiro- ¿Por qué… no eres como los demás vampiros?, es decir…_

 _-¿Hablas del por que no asesino gente cuando se me antoje?_

 _-N-No –Negó- hablo de que… es que… tus ojos…_

 _-Oh –Capto rápidamente a lo que iba- ¿Por qué no los tengo rojos como los demás?_

 _El castaño asintió, en eso el rubio se sentó mientras acomodaba su cabello._

 _-No se si para ti es complicado entender, pero…-Suspiro- Soy mitad humano._

 _A la respuesta del rubio, Donatello solamente abrió los ojos como dos grandes platos._

 _-E-Eso… es…_

 _-Es verdad –Le miro- Bueno, se supone que lo soy, aunque lo que es mi sed repentina y mis instintos son de un vampiro –Hizo una mueca- verás… Mi madre era humana._

 _-Oh… -El castaño desvió la mirada con sorpresa._

 _-Sí, pero… cuando supo que estaba embarazada de mi, le pidió a mi padre que la convirtiera en vampiro por qué un humano dando a luz a un bebé probablemente con genes de vampiro, es algo arriesgado –Mencionó- Y aunque pudo ser uno, no podía ser vampiro completo, al menos que bebiera sangre humana._

 _-Y, ¿Después que pasó?._

 _-Ella… Murió –Confirmo el rubio- se negó a beber sangre de humanos y al final… ella se fue._

 _-O-Oh…. Lo lamento mucho Mikey –Dijo con tristeza el castaño._

 _-Está bien, eso fue cuando era solo un bebé –Dijo con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Pero, ¿Y Tú padre?_

 _-A El lo asesinaron, muchos me dijeron que murió al momento de protegerme, uno de los cazadores iba a asesinarme, pero… el se interpuso y terminó asesinado._

 _Esos fueron palabras que realmente hicieron sentir culpa en el castaño, a pesar que en esos tiempos aun no era parte del ejercito caza-vampiros, sentía una miserable culpa por el hecho de saber que el padre de aquel ser bueno fue asesinado por ellos._

 _-Oh, Mikey… -El castaño llamó- y, ¿Tú ya has bebido sangre humana?_

 _-¿Yo? –Este se puso serio- No, no lo e hecho._

 _-Y… ¿Qué pasa si no lo haces? –Lo miro aterrado- ¿T-Terminarías igual que… tu madre?_

 _-Aunque no quiera, ese es mi destino –Rió tristemente- Pero bueno, eso es lo que quería desde un principio._

 _-¿Qué? –Alzo una ceja- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Yo… sinceramente no quisiera beber sangre humana –Bajo la mirada- no me sentiría bien, no se… No me gustaría cometer eso._

 _-¡Pero Mikey! –Lo miro asustado ante las palabras del otro- N-No puedes morir._

 _-¿Por qué no?, Estoy solo… -Suspiro- ni siquiera los demás vampiros les importo._

 _-Pero… Ya no lo estarás –Tomó la mano del rubio, mirándolo de reojo- Yo… yo jamás te dejaré solo…. Y-Yo… yo no quiero estar ahora alejado de ti –Bajo la mirada apenado- M-Michelangelo… te has convertido en… en alguien muy importante para mi._

 _-D-Don… -Sus ojos celestes se abrieron por completo, sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse de un carmesí, mientras su mano estaba sujetada por el de anteojos que aun no se atrevía a darle la mirada._

 _Era la primera vez que a alguien le importaba, que el le importaba alguien, era algo que ahora no podía evitar sentir, por que el también quería que ese chico humano permaneciera a su lado._

 _No lo negaría, cayó en las manos del amor al haber conocido a Donatello Hamato._

 _-En ese caso –este sonrió, mientras estrechaba su mano con la del humano, haciendo que su mirada por fin se dirigiera a la de el- Viviré, y… quisiera que me permitieras protegerte de cualquier daño, estar a tu lado, y los más importante…_

 _-M-Miche…? –Sintió que este acercaba su rostro para besar su mejilla, sobresaltándole el color rojo en su rostro._

 _-Que me permitas amarte, por que desde que te conocí, mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma no han dejado de exigirte –Terminó confesándose de una manera que sabía que el castaño comprendería._

 _-M-Mikey… -El habla no se le salía, fue algo que no pensó pasar, ¿Un vampiro se enamoró de el?_

 _No sabía que hacer en esos momentos, era arriesgado._

 _No debía sentir esos sentimientos por aquel vampiro._

 _Pero… era demasiado tarde._

 _También se había enamorado de aquel "mounstro"._

 _Y Siéndose sincero, era demasiado feliz cuando estaba a su lado, era totalmente feliz, casi inexplicable que tanta felicidad tuviera gracias a ese ser._

 _-Mikey… -Susurro el nombre del contrario mientras se acercaba más- ¿P-Podrías… besarme en los labios?_

 _Aquella pregunta lo hizo sonrojar más, sin embargo, no fue algo que no quisiera hacer- Desde un principio –Dijo por último, mientras callaron ambos labios, juntándolos para formar un dulce y amoroso beso._

… _.._

-E-Eso… No lo sabía –Mintió, desviando la mirada aun pensativo.

-Oh, bueno –Aceptó el doctor- pensé que sabías, es decir, con eso que has salido mucho, tal vez de casualidad de hallas encontrado uno, ya sabes… vampiros hambrientos.

Eso le hizo recorrerle un escalofrío al castaño menor, asustándolo un poco, sin embargo, antes de asustarse más, sintió que un repentino mareo le pasó, casi cayendo al suelo, sin embargo, se tomó de una silla, aunque la casi caída lo pudo notar el otro, haciendo que se levantara a ayudarle

-¿Estás bien, Donatello? –Pregunto el mayor mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse bien- Debes estar cansado, ¿Te sientes mal o te duele algo?.

-C-Creo que no es nada –Negó mientras tocaba su cabeza- creo que es mejor que vaya a descansar.

-¿En serio?, Puedo revisarte, así y estamos más seguros.

-No se preocupe Dr. Rockwell, seguro no es nada –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Iré a mi habitación, nos vemos –Despidió para retirarse.

El doctor solamente quedó pensativo mientras su mirada fue hacia abajo- ¿Será que… estará… como yo estaba? –Acaricio su vientre un poco mientras cerraba los ojos- y la duda sería, ¿De quién?.

¿Será que Donatello estará….?

…..

Los días fueron pasando, y cada vez la batalla se acercaba, cosa que en serio ponía con nervios al joven Hamato.

Pero antes que nada, quería hablar con él, necesitaba hablar con él y asegurarse que estaba bien, pues desde que el Doctor Rockwell le había mencionado que aquel vampiro de ojos azules atacó a un cazador por sed, no dejaba de pensar que quizá…Michelangelo….

Sabía que Michelangelo debía beber sangre humana, necesitaba sangre humana, si no, tenía el peligro de morir.

Y Realmente lo necesitaba a su lado.

Esta noche lo vería.

Lo encontraría, necesitaba verlo.

Si era capaz, escaparía del entrenamiento para verlo.

…..

-¡Michelangelo! –Gritaba el castaño en medio del bosque obscuro, mientras al caminar era iluminado con la luz de la luna que parecía seguirlo en su paso.

Había logrado inventar que se sentía mal, y en parte lo estaba, aquellos dolores de cabeza y mareos seguían, encima le empezaban a dar ciertas náuseas y cambios de humor repentinos.

Sin embargo sacó eso de excusa, ignorando sus problemas y empeñándose en encontrar al rubio para hablar con el.

-¿En dónde podrá estar? –Se preguntaba mientras aceleraba su paso, ignorando en donde iría, pues la desesperación de encontrar al vampiro no lo dejaba concentrarse en su camino- ¡Michelange…! ¡AH!.

Termino en pisar mal y resbaló en un pozo cerca de por ahí, aunque logró agarrarse de una rama, impidiendo que fuera hasta el fin de donde mismo.

-E-Esto no me puede estar pasando… -Comento con miedo, cuando apoyo una mano en la misma rama, esta empezaba a romperse lentamente- No… No…

Donatello mantenía sus pies apoyados en las paredes, sin embargo, resbalaban cada vez que lo intentaba, y con eso hacía que la rama se fuera rompiendo cada vez más.

-Por favor…. No… NO..! –Sin resistir más, termino rompiéndose, cayendo al pozo al mismo tiempo cerrando sus ojos, esperando a llegar al final, hasta que…

-¡DONATELLO!

Aquel grito hizo que Donatello abriera sus ojos lentamente, y al abrirlos, miro que se encontraba en brazos de quien simplemente reconoció.

-M-Michelangelo… -Miro al vampiro pecoso cargándolo, y en ese momento, no aterrizó del todo bien, que llegaron fuera del pozo casi en tropiezos.

Michelangelo empezó a jadear un poco acelerado, suspirando un poco para tranquilizarse y mirar al castaño- Don… Donnie…

-¡E-Estas bien! –Gritó para así abrazarlo fuertemente, comenzando a sacar algunas lágrimas pequeñas, cosa que Michelangelo notó y solo correspondió el abrazo.

-E-Eres un tonto…. –Quejó en susurro, separándose y mirándolo- ¡¿Por qué demonios andas en estas horas?!, ¿¡Qué pasaba si no estaba yo y hubieses caído o algo peor!? –Lo había preocupado, eso sabía, sin embargo, Donatello solo soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Y-Yo te estaba buscando –Dijo algo atemorizado, nunca había recibido gritos del vampiro, esperaba gritos de quien sea, excepto de él- ¡E-Estaba preocupado!, Me dijeron que hace días uno de los nuestros fue atacado por ti.

-Oh… -El rubio bajo la mirada, separándose un poco mientras se mantenía sentado.

-Mik… -Sus ojos se abrieron más al momento de ver que cuando la luz de la luna reflejaba al otro, mirando su rostro deprimente, su piel pálida, más que la de un simple vampiro, causando que se asustara- ¡M-Mikey!, ¡No te ves nada bien!

-Es la falta de hambre, sed… -Comento casi sin esfuerzo en su habla- No e bebido sangre más que la mía propia.

-M-Mikey, por favor… no pienses en…

-L-Lo siento D, p-pero… -Miro al castaño sin fuerza- No creo soportar mucho tiempo…

-¡N-No! –Se acercó a este, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba más- ¡T-Te necesito!, ¡N-No podría estar sin ti! –Apretaba las robas que llevaba el otro- N-No me puedes hacer esto… M-Mikey… -Sollozaba- P-Por favor… Michelangelo.

A El le dolía, tampoco soportaba la idea de dejar solo a su amado Donatello, pero… simplemente no podía beber sangre de quien creía que no merecía hacerlo, no soportaría el hecho de que lastimaba a uno de esos indefensos humanos.

Sin embargo, dejó esos pensamientos… Para darse cuenta de algo.

-D-Donnie… -El rubio habló- De casualidad, ¿Vienes acompañado?

Donatello quedo confundido con aquella pregunta, hizo separar su abrazo, limpiándose las lágrimas que aun caían- ¿P-Por qué la pregunta?.

-Contesta, por favor.

-N-No, vengo solo Mikey… -Alzo una ceja, en eso, el rubio lo volvió a abrazar- ¿M-Mikey?

-Es extraño, cuando estoy cerca de ti…. Es como si fueras dos… personas… -Dijo lo último en susurro, abriendo sus ojos por completo, bajo hasta el estómago del castaño.

-M-Mikey, ¿Q-Qué haces?

-D-Don… -Llamó nervioso- ¿D-De casualidad estás algo inválido por algo?

-Pues… Ahora que lo preguntas, estos últimos días me dan muchas cosas –Se puso a pensar un poco- Primero me dio unos mareos, y luego siguieron náuseas y dolores de cabeza.

Michelangelo quedo algo sorprendido, y al momento que se separó, miro al otro con un sonrojo, haciendo confundirlo más.

-D-Don, ¿No has ido a un doctor?.

-N-No pensé que fuera tan necesario, si quieres puedo ir con el Dr. Rockwell para que…

Su habla calló, no prosiguió gracias a unos brazos que lo rodearon de repente, su rostro cambio al rojo vivo, mientras sin entender nada, correspondía al abrazo.

-Donnie –El tono del vampiro se notó cortante, pero con un toque de alegría- Donatello, n-no se si ya suponías esto, pero…

-¿M-Mikey?, Me estas asustando –Miro al rubio con confusión.

-Donnie –Ahora sus manos fueron a las mejillas del de anteojos- Don, estás esperando una pequeña cría.

-…. –Esas palabras hicieron sentirle el corazón acelerarle un poco, sonrojándose por completo al momento de oír la última palabra.

Cría…

¿Hablaba de… un bebé?.

Espera, ¿Donatello estaba embarazado?

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

….

 _La noche era fría en ese preciso momento, sin embargo, a aquellos seres no les importaba nada eso, pues sus cuerpos producían calor al momento de estar demasiado cerca, sus cuerpos unidos, desnudos y moviéndose entre sí mientras hacían lo que era un pacto de amor._

 _-M-Michelangelo… -Llamó débilmente al contrario de cabellos rubios- N-No puedo verte._

 _-Es por que no traes tus lentes –Rió leve el vampiro, mientras seguía besando el cuello del humano con lentitud._

 _Habían decidido entregarse uno al otro esa noche, demostrando en ese mismo el amor que se sentían, solo ellos dos, olvidándose del mundo completo mientras ellos estaban en el suyo, su propio mundo._

 _Las caricias del rubio era lo que más disfrutaba sentir, aquellos besos, caricias, el calor que le hacía sentir, los movimientos que lo hacían producir calor en todo su cuerpo, simplemente… era perfecto para él._

 _Michelangelo podía decir lo mismo, disfrutar del cuerpo de su amante era lo más maravilloso, podía sentir aquella delicada piel, acariciaba las partes sensibles, y con eso verlo estremecer, le parecía una adorabilidad inexplicable._

 _-P-Perdón si duele._

 _-A-Ah! –Gimió- M-Michelangelo… e-está duro…_

 _-Tranquilo, pronto pasará, esperaré hasta que te relajes._

 _Este solo podía asentir levemente, sintiendo los besos en su cuello, cuando Michelangelo iba acariciando también su cuerpo para tranquilizarlo, hacerlo saber que no le haría daño._

 _Ya para cuando paso el dolor, los gemidos de Donatello se hicieron presentes al momento de sentir lo que era unos movimientos repentinos, las embestidas se hicieron algo más rápidas, empujando poco el cuerpo del castaño, sus caderas separadas, casi enrollándose en la cintura del vampiro mientras el otro aceleró un poco al momento de ver al humano con calma._

 _-Mi-Mikey… -Jadeo- Ah… M-Mikey… -Gimió suavemente- por favor… N-No pares._

 _-No lo haré, eso estate seguro –Sonrió con excitación._

 _Mirar así a su dulce Donatello, demasiado delicado pero a la vez hacer que disfrutara de tan bello momento, era una imagen que simplemente jamás podría borrar de su mente._

 _Comenzó a besar lentamente el rostro y cuello del oji-marrón al momento de embestir, causando que le sacara más gritos y gemidos de placer_

 _-Donnie… -Llamó entre besos- Don… Donatello… -Le miró fijamente- te prometo… te prometo amar por todo lo que sea, no me importa arriesgar mi vida con tal de que tú estes…_

 _-Michelangelo… -Tomo el rostro del de pecas mientras lo acariciaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa leve- T-Tú eres mi vida… ahora…. Tú eres lo que más quiero…_

 _El rubio solamente sintió ser el vampiro más feliz del universo, acercando sus labios a los del humano para así callar con un beso, sellando el amor eterno que se tendrían siempre._

 _Ahora, nada más les importaba._

…

-¿U-Una cría? –Pregunto con nervios- ¿T-Te refieres a u-un bebé?

-Oh… -Al mirar el rostro del humano, Michelangelo bajo la mirada- l-lo siento, tal vez esto es mucho para ti… Me emocioné sin… sin…

-E-Esta bien, no te preocupes –Dijo un poco más tranquilo- P-Pero… sinceramente… se me hace imposible que y-yo siendo chico pueda tener un bebé dentro de mi, y a propósito, ¿Cómo supiste?

-Pues, como te dije, al estar cerca de ti ahora, es como si fueras dos a la vez… Y… al sentir tu vientre… -Tocó dicha parte.

-M-Mikey… -Sollozo el nombre mientras cubría su boca sin aun creerlo- ¿T-Tendré un bebé?, ¿U-Un bebé… tuyo?

-Sí D –Comento con una ligera sonrisa- Nacerá un bebé nuestro, que fue creado por el fruto de nuestro amor.

-Imposible… -Negó, pero con una sonrisa acompañada- E-Es que… s-se podría decir que aún no lo creo… pero… Pero… a la vez… e-esto… esto me llena alegría… t-tendré un… un bebé…

-Nuestro bebé –Abrazó de nuevo al humano con una sonrisa- seremos padres de una bella criatura.

Podría ser ilógico, una cosa que era casi imposible verse, un hombre embarazado no se veía todos los días.

Sin embargo, Donatello estaba feliz, amaba tanto al vampiro de ojos celestes que ahora enterarse que tendrá un bebé suyo, era algo que lo inundaba en la mayor felicidad.

¿Pero sería seguro su bebé?, ¿Qué tal si nacía como un vampiro?, no sería seguro tenerlo en el mundo de los humanos.

¿Estaría dividido en dos mundos?.

El futuro que les esperaba a estos jóvenes y futuros padres, sin embargo, tenían la confianza que encontrarían una solución.

Pero esos pensamientos se apagaron cuando escucharon una pisada de una rama, haciendo que el vampiro se pusiera en alerta.

-Hay alguien… -Dijo mientras se acercaba a los arbustos- Oh no…. –El vampiro cayo de rodillas.

-M-Michelangelo –Se acercó rápidamente al otro- ¿Q-Qué pa..?

-¡DONATELLO, NO TE MUEVAS! –Salió el Doctor Rockwell con una pistola apuntando a donde estaba el vampiro.

-D-Doctor Rockwell…

-¿L-Lo conoces? –Pregunto Michelangelo casi sin voz, pues la sed y el hambre lo estaban torturando.

-Doctor, ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

-No estabas en tu dormitorio y supuse que saliste –Comento con seriedad- Ahora sé obediente y apártate de ahí para matar a ese jodido vampiro.

-D-Don, hazle caso… P-Pero llévatelo…

-¡NO LE PUEDES ORDENAR NADA MALDITO BASTARDO!

-¡Doctor, basta!, ¡Es peligroso que esté aquí! –Grito Donatello.

-¿Eso me lo dices a mi?, ¡Tú eres el que debes cuidarte maldito mocoso!, Este vampiro puede ser aún más peligroso que los demás.

-¡LLE-LLEVATELO YA DONATELLO!...

-¡CÁLLATE! –Disparo el mayor, sin embargo, el vampiro empujo al de anteojos menor para que la bala no cayera en ninguno de los dos, haciendo que el doctor no mirara en donde se fue- ¿A dónde demonios se…?

Pero sin mirar atrás, Michelangelo lo atacó, llevándolo directo al suelo mientras lo acorralaba, con una mano lo aprisionaba del cuello, mostrando sus afilados dientes que mostraban nada más que hambre.

-¡M-Michelangelo, No! –Grito el menor que solo fue hacia el vampiro, queriéndolo hacer reaccionar.

-D-Donatello… Gh… so-sólo corre… -Susurro el mayor que era ahorcado por la mano del mounstro- Co-Corre…

-¡Él no me hará daño! –Grito para callar al mayor- M-Michelangelo por favor, reacciona….

-Sa-Sangre… -Decía entre susurros, lleno de hambre y su mirada afilada, casi no era el mismo Mikey que el de hace momentos- San-Sangre…

Donatello no le quedó de otra, desesperadamente tomó una rama dura y con eso noqueo al vampiro con fuerza, quitándolo de encima del doctor mientras iba con el mismo.

-¿D-Doctor, está bien? –Pregunto preocupado, este solamente tosía.

-¿C-Cómo…?, ¡C-CUIDADO! –Grito mientras apartaba al menor hasta su espalda, pudiendo recuperar su arma para así volverle a apuntar al vampiro que se levantaba poco a poco.

-M-Michelangelo… -Donatello sollozó, mirando desde atrás del mayor al vampiro que casi no tenía fuerza.

El rubio vampiro solo quedo de rodillas mientras miraba de reojo a ambos humanos.

Poco a poco retrocedió, terminando en huir del lugar.

-¡M-Michelangelo! –Gritó el menor mientras se apartaba del otro, sin hacer el esfuerzo de perseguirlo.

El doctor solo se quedó mirando el suelo, pensando un poco en lo que acaba de pasar- Y-Yo… iba ser asesinado… Y-Yo… Yo… -Miro al joven enfrente, y sin pensarlo más de dos veces, lo tomó de la muñeca- ¡Ven acá!

-¡D-Doctor Rockwell espere! –Intento zafarse cuando miraba que este lo arrastraba, queriendo irse- ¡D-Déjeme explicarle!

-¿¡Explicarme qué!? –Miro con furia al menor- ¡¿Qué eres cómplice de ese maldito vampiro?!, ¡¿Qué son amantes?! –Gritó- Oh… pero bien escondidito se lo tenía el mocoso –Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Sí me deja explicar que esto no lo tuve planeado…

-¡Tú nunca planeas nada! –Gritó como si nada- Y yo preocupándome por ti, Pero estabas bien acompañado con tu sucio y asqueroso vampirito novio.

-¡¿Podría callarse y dejarme hablar?! –Grito esta vez el menor, obteniendo difícilmente el silencio del mayor que solo mostró un rostro molesto.

Donatello se jalo un poco los pelos hacia atrás de desesperación, no sabía como empezar.

-Escuche –Lo miro- Yo… Yo no supuse que esto pasaría, m-mi relación con ese vampiro… simplemente… sucedió y… y realmente no supe como pero solo paso!

-Buena excusa Donatello, Buena excusa –Dijo con sarcasmo- ¡Eso no es excusa de tu traición!

-P-Pero es que no entiende… -Contradijo- E-El no es como los demás vampiros…

-Oh, ¿y cuál era la intención de el al atacarme cuando me mostró sus afilados dientes?, ¡¿Morderme los huevos?!

-¡¿Me deja terminar?! –Solo obtuvo silencio, de nuevo- Admito eso, él tenía sed… -El otro solo rodó los ojos- pero… pero es que no es el, el pierde el control cuando huele sangre humana y esta hambriento.

-No se si creerlo.

-¿Por qué mentiría? –Le preguntó.

Rockwell lo pensó un poco, mientras suspiraba pesadamente y al final- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?.

-No lo se… -Dijo con tristeza- N-No se como vaya acabar esto y para acabar empeora… -Toco su vientre, haciendo que el doctor Rockwell quedara algo sorprendido- Yo…

-Donatello, ¿T-Tuvieron….?

-Estoy esperando un hijo de el…

Rockwell quedó impactado ante esa noticia, solamente pudo abrir su boca de la sorpresa- Las sospechas… eran ciertas…

-¿Eh? –Miro al mayor con confusión- ¿D-De que habla?

-Donatello –Llamó mientras lo miraba con seriedad- Esas veces, te estuve observando, por que… simplemente esos síntomas eran demasiado similares que a los de una mujer embarazada.

-P-Pero... Doctor Rockwell, Yo soy un chico…

-Eso mismo dije yo… -Desvió su mirada- Cuando me pasó, hace años…

-D-Doctor… -Miro al doctor con su mirada apagada- U-Usted…

-Yo… Yo tuve un pasado que… sinceramente nunca quise contar… pero… -Miro al menor- Donatello, tuve un bebé que murió al mismo tiempo que su padre.

-…. –Donatello quedó un poco aterrorizado por aquella confesión que dio el mayor, mirándolo con sus ojos muy abiertos, la impresión, la sorpresa, el impacto lo dejaron por completo quieto.

-Ellos… murieron por unos vampiros –Comentaba- Antes de que te unieras al ejercito caza-vampiros, tenía una relación con el, se… se llamaba Pete –Dijo con una ligera sonrisa- Era algo distraído, pero… era un buen soldado –Donatello sentía la tristeza del mayor en sus palabras al hablar de aquella persona- Y Cuando me… me embaracé de el… me prometió estar junto a mi, prometimos huir para darle una vida segura a nuestro hijo, pero… a la batalla pasada… ellos murieron… Un vampiro los mordió –Su mirada volvió a bajarse, pero esta vez, el menor notó que una lágrima caía del rostro del doctor- No hice nada, no pude… Al final, quedé solo…

Sentía una pena, tristeza, era demasiado al oír lo que acaba de oír, y a pesar de eso, aun no creía el como eso le fue a suceder.

Tyler Rockwell era considerado alguien sarcástico de la forma mala, un hombre serio, era un científico que trabajaba para encontrar curas a las personas que eran infectadas o estaban en peligro de morir por la mordida de un vampiro.

Sin embargo, ahora conocía lo que era el otro lado de aquel hombre serio.

Podía mirar que dentro de una persona llena de amargura y llena de seriedad, estaba un pasado destrozado.

Simplemente, comprendía ahora las cosas.

….

-Estén preparados, mantengan los ojos abiertos en cada vez que vean algo extraño –Ordenaba el coronel.

Había llegado el día en el que los vampiros irían a las áreas prohibidas a invadir los lugares a atacar a los humanos, se armaría una guerra después de varios años.

En la guerra pasada perdieron a muchos miembros, al igual que los vampiros, sin embargo, presentían que esta vez sería aún más fuerte de lo que eran.

Por eso debían estar al tanto, no permitirían que ningún vampiro viviera.

Sin embargo, para Donatello sería difícil, ahora que sabía el propósito del por qué se sentía mal, sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a que le dieran chequeos médicos, si alguien se enterase que tiene un bebé dentro, lo darían por puta.

O en otros caso, por muerto.

Pero trataría de hacer lo posible de cuidarse.

Por su bien.

Por su bebé.

….

-¡Cuidado! –Gritó un soldado al momento de ver que su compañero iba a ser atacado por un vampiro.

-Qué patético humano –Comento un vampiro que prácticamente tenía el cabello rojo, mientras con un movimiento atacó al humano y encimándose en el, terminó mordiéndolo.

-¡No pierdan la vista hacia los asquerosos humanos! –Ordenaba el vampiro mayor, era más un hombre sin cabellera y con un ojo destrozado, sin embargo, eso no era impedimiento, pues ya había mordido a varios soldados.

Unos se habían dividido hacia los bosques, otros hacia las montañas, y unos se habían quedado en los refugios para proteger lo que eran las gentes del pueblo.

Habían logrado asesinar varios vampiros, pero cada vez eran más soldados heridos y otros muertos.

-Me das pena pequeño engendro –Dijo un vampiro de cabellos negros, tomando del cuello de un soldado mientras se entre lamía sus labios- No te preocupes, ya casi se acabara tu desgracia de vida~ -Lo mordió.

-Veo que te diviertes sin mi Leonardo –Comento una voz detrás del pelinegro, mirando que era el pelirojo que se encontraba con una ceja alzada- No comiste antes de venir, que malo eres~

-Deja de decir estupideces Raphael –Dijo con cinismo- No pierdas la vista de los asquerosos estos –Dijo para correr velozmente hacia los bosques.

-¿Tan idiota es que cree que soy? –Gruño para seguirlo.

….

Donatello se encontraba en el bosque, arrastrando su espada que estaba llena de sangre, suerte le fue que había logrado asesinar a varios vampiros antes de que lo atacaran.

-Ojala pueda encontrar a Michelangelo… -Se dijo por lo bajo- Necesito ver que esté bien…

Sin importar la situación en la que estaba, no podía pensar más que en el vampiro de ojos celestes, su preocupación seguía en el, pues no lo volvió a ver después de que impidió que mordiera al Dr. Rockwell.

Estaba sintiendo unos pequeños mareos, sin embargo, no se detuvo y siguió su camino.

Al llegar lo que era el río, solamente suspiro mientras se sentaba un poco, tomando un poco de agua mientras miraba su reflejo.

Pero de repente… Miro los árboles moverse, también miro que las nubes nublaban el cielo, y unos repentinos truenos se hicieron presentes al momento.

-¿S-Será el…? –Miraba alrededor, también observaba que el viento se intensaba un poco, sin embargo, ahora se oyó las pisadas en las hojas tiradas- ¿M-Michelangelo?

Pero al momento de voltear…

-Oh, lo siento, no se pudo comunicar tu príncipe azul –Dijo un recién llegado vampiro de cabellos rojos, que venía acompañado del de cabellos negros que acorralaron a Donatello en un árbol.

-¿D-Donde está Michelangelo?, ¡¿Q-Que le hicieron?!

-Tranquilo asqueroso humano, nosotros no tenemos noticias de aquel traidor, para tu desgracia –Hablo el pelinegro de nombre Leonardo.

-Lo único que queremos es algo de comer –Dijo con cinismo el pelirojo de nombre Raphael, acercándose al cuello del castaño.

-No Raphael, el es para el noble Saki~ -Dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro.

-Tsk! Como sea… -Miro hacia otra parte- Uh, y hablando del rey de roma~

En eso, el vampiro mayor se acercó a donde ambos vampiros y el humano, mirando con su mirada afilada al humano que aun se encontraba acorralado.

-Maestro Oroku Saki –Llamó el pelinegro mientras le daban paso para que viera al humano- Capturamos al humano que quería.

-¿P-Por que me quieren a mi?.

-¿Qué no es obvio idiota?, Eres el chico con quien con quien el enano de Michelangelo se metió –Comento Raphael.

-Además, sabemos tu situación, estás esperando un engendro de el –Hablo Leonardo.

-Y Ahora pagarás por meterte con uno de los nuestros –Dijo Leonardo, mirando que su Maestro que no quitaba su mirada de encima del humano- Humano o vampiros, igual, ese mocoso que llevas dentro tiene que morir.

-Parece que tienes buena sangre –Habló al fin el vampiro mayor- No entiendo como tener sangre buena y Michelangelo no te mordió a la primera que necesitaba sangre humana.

-¡Por que el no es como tú! –Dijo casi a gritos, mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayor.

-Me estás empezando a hartar… -Susurro, tomando del cuello al castaño mientras preparaba sus dientes afilados- que dirá cuando vea a su querida princesa ya muerta…

-¡S-Sueltame! –Pataleaba el castaño mientras gritaba entre cortado.

-¡Silencio maldito humano! –Calló el pelirojo.

-Vamos a probar como sabes –Dijo con cinismo el vampiro mayor, acercando sus dientes al cuello del humano, casi encajar sus dientes hacia este…

Pero…

Un movimiento veloz apareció.

Y Sin darse cuenta, Leonardo ya no se encontraba.

-¿Leo?... ¡¿Leonardo?! –Buscaba el pelirojo con la mirada, al mirar detrás suyo- ¡L-Leo..!

-Gh… R-Ra..phael… -Sangre caía de su cuerpo, y al caer al suelo, ya muerto, el rubio de pecas apareció.

-M-Miche…langelo… -Hablaba el humano con dificultad, el vampiro mayor no alcanzó a morderle, pero aun lo sujetaba.

Lo que pudo notar, es que en la apariencia de Michelangelo se veía diferente.

Su mirada, mostraba cierta seriedad.

Y Sus ojos.

Sus ojos….

Eran afilados…

Y Rojizos.

-E-El… -Donatello lo miraba algo aterrado, su color celeste en aquellos ojos ya no estaba.

Solo miraba rojo.

Rojo, casi rojo como la propia sangre.

Y Lo entendió, Michelangelo por fin bebió sangre humana.

-¡L-Leonardo! –Grito con horror Raphael, acercándose hacia el vampiro pelinegro que ya no se encontraba con vida- ¡MALDITO ASESINO! –Se puso de pie, volando hacia el vampiro rubio.

Sin embargo, este esquivo su ataque.

Y Termino atravesándole un brazo en el abdomen del pelirojo.

Haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras un charco de sangre crecía en el.

-No puede ser… -Susurro el humano con dificultad.

-Suéltalo –Dijo serio el rubio, mirándolo indiferente.

-Ahora vienes a rescatar a tu dulce princesa –Alzó su brazo en donde tenía al humano, ahorcándolo más.

-¡AH!

-¡Donatello! –Grito desesperado- ¡Déjalo Saki!

-¡Tú traición tiene precio! –Grito mientras lo alzaba hacia el río- Y Es obvio que las pagaras, con la muerte de tus dos seres queridos.

-¡M-Michelangelo! –Gritó el humano, casi no teniendo más oxígeno.

Michelangelo estaba aterrado, si lo atacaba, podía haber más probabilidad que soltara al humano, no quería que recibiera ningún daño.

-Hasta nunca… -Susurro Saki, a punto de soltar al humano.

-¡DONATELLO!

-¡AAHH! –Un grito provino a las espaldas del vampiro mayor, y antes de que volteara por completo, una espada fue atravesada en el pecho.

Ese impacto hizo que Saki soltara a Donatello.

-¡DON! –El vampiro de cabellos rubios voló hasta poder tomar a Donatello y cargarlo en brazos- Donnie…

-M-Michelangelo… -Miro al rubio débilmente, estaba a punto de morir ahorcado- M-Mik…

-Mi Donatello –Susurro con dulzura al tener a salvo a su amado.

-Deben salir de aquí –Comento seriamente el doctor mientras los miraba de reojo- Ese vampiro es el supremo, una acuchillada con una espada no es suficiente, es como un simple rasguño.

-Tienes razón –Hablo Mikey- No tardará en despertar.

-Por eso tienen que huir.

-N-No puedo hacer eso –Hablo Donatello, intentando ponerse de pie, pero falló al primer intento, pues le dio un repentino mareo.

-Donnie…

-Debes irte Don –Regaño Rockwell, ayudando al chico.

-¡N-No puedo!, ¿¡Qué no entiendes!?

-Sólo entiendo que tienes que cuidarte ahora más que nada –Habló, mirando al rubio de repente- Tú y… Michelangelo, tienen que huir, deben cuidarse, ustedes deben ahora permanecer juntos, pues aquí ya no pueden estar, los vampiros ya asesinaron a varios soldados, pero los que permanecían en los refugios están acabando con los pocos que hay –Suspiro profundo- deben irse, pero lejos de aquí, salgan del pueblo, si es posible… también del país.

-¿P-Por que haces esto? –Miro a Rockwell con una mirada triste.

-Por que… quiero que seas feliz –Comento con una sonrisa- ahora sé que en el amor no se manda, y si este vampiro te hace feliz, entonces está bien, si tú lo estás, yo lo estoy.

-Doctor… -Lo miro con tristeza- ¿Q-Qué va a pasar con usted?.

-Si muero, prefiero morir por estar salvando vidas –Sonrió más- Yo no tengo futuro, tú sí, a lado de él –Mirando a Michelangelo.

-N-No diga eso, por favor… venga con nosotros…

En eso, un gruñido provino del vampiro mayor, alterando un poco a los dos humanos y al rubio.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Vayanse ya! –Grito mientras los empujada, en eso Michelangelo tomó en brazos al castaño para empezar a huir.

-¡E-Espera Mikey! –Pataleo un poco el de anteojos- ¡Do-Doctor, No! ¡Por favor!, ¡Venga con nosotros!

-Te deseo la mayor felicidad Donatello Hamato... –Susurro para antes voltear y preparar su arma para atacar al vampiro mayor.

-¡DOCTOR ROCKWELL!

Estando ya más lejos, habían perdido de vista al mayor.

Y Para su suerte, llegaron a un bote cerca del mar, precisamente para salir del bosque y alejarse de donde era el pueblo.

Desde ese momento, Michelangelo y Donatello tomaron diferente ruta, yendo a donde el destino los llevara.

Claro, ahora permanecerían juntos.

Justo como se quería desde un principio, ¿No?.

….

….

 _ **::5 años después::**_

Donatello Hamato de ahora 24 años, se encontraba en las afueras de el jardín, de su casa, hacía un buen ambiente para comer el almuerzo.

Después de varios años, el humano junto a su ahora pareja y esposo, podían vivir una vida por decir 'Normal' en los lugares de los Estados Unidos, pues después de haber huido de aquella guerra, estos quisieron olvidar todo el pasado para no haber más heridas.

Aunque sabían que esos recuerdos se guardarían en sus mentes.

Ahora vivían en una casa alejada de la ciudad de Nueva York, específicamente una casa hogar encontrada entre los árboles del bosque.

Ahora mismo se encontraba Donatello preparando una mesa que se tenía afuera en el jardín, acomodando unos tres platos en la misma.

-Muy bien –Susurro- Connie, es hora de comer –Dijo mientras se acercaba al jardín- Connie, ¿escuchaste mi llamado?

Frunció el ceño al mirar que las flores seguían moviéndose.

-Connor Hamato, Te dije que ya –Y en eso, al adentrarse en las flores, tomó de las ropas a un pequeño niño de 5 años, tenía una apariencia de cabellos rubios con unos ojos marrones, y en sus mejillas se acompañaban con unas pequeñas pecas, casi un gran parecido con su padre.

-Perdón Mamá –Se disculpó el menor- Es que había un sapo que quería atrapar, pero no lo encontré~

-Está bien, solo sé obediente al momento de que te llaman –Bajo al niño y le sonrió, y en ese instante, miro una sombra detrás de las flores que soplaban por un suave viento que empezó a dar.

-¡Llego papá! –Grito con emoción el pequeño, corriendo hacia la sombra, mostrándose que era precisamente el rubio, un poco ya mayor que la última vez.

-Connie –Michelangelo cargo al pequeño con una sonrisa- ¿Ya comiste?

-¡Hola papá! –Saludo el pequeño rubio de ojos marrones- y no, estábamos a punto de comer, bien que llegaste a tiempo~

-Sí que si… -Al mirar hacia su esposo, miraba que se acercaba- Hola Don.

-Hola vampirito que no se limpia la boca después de beber sangre –Con un dedo se lamió y limpio lo que era debajo del labio del rubio mayor.

-Oh, de nuevo paso –Rió un poco- Bien, es mejor no hacer esperar la comida.

Donatello solo miro a los dos rubios sentarse en la mesa, mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Don –Llamó el rubio mayor al ver que el otro no iba- Se enfriara tu plato, claro al menos que me lo coma yo…

-¡O-Oye no! –Grito, yendo hacia la mesa y sentarse con ambos rubios.

-Papá tragón~

-Yo digo que debemos castigar a papá por ser un tragón, ¿Te parece Connie? –Pregunto en burla el castaño.

-¡Sí!

-¡Oigan! ¡E-Eso no es justo!

Y Con risas acompañadas, comenzaron a comer, mientras el viento soplaba en aquel lugar.

Donatello y Michelangelo habían realizado su vida juntos, ahora eran felices como desearon un principio al crecer su amor, junto a su pequeño que cuidarían con todo su ser.

::Fin::

 **¡Y AQUÍ TERMINA LA HISTORIA!**

 **¿Estuvo buena?, ¿Mala?, ¿Regular?**

 **Okya, solo espero que la hayan disfrutado :3**

 **Perdonen si está larga Xd.**

 **Bueno, sin más, me despido.**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic nwn/**


End file.
